


SURVEY CORPORATION MARKET RESEARCH

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Developing Relationship, Drunk Texting, F/M, Married Couple, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Petra's full time job is research coordination, Moblit's full time job is being married to Hanji, the most important part of Erd's job description is 'and other duties as assigned', Eren's internship is not what Mikasa was expecting, and Levi isn't wearing a wedding ring.  Office au, told through texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Petra gets a job, makes a mistake, and talks to Moblit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a promotion.

  



End file.
